Goodbye, Farewell, and Finally
by samanddianefan10
Summary: It's Trapper's last day in Korea, and he gets a chance to make peace with at least one member of the 4077.


For Freakylady666, I hope you like this!

Trapper was feeling quite conflicted. He knew that in two hours he would be going home, but at the same time, his best friend Hawkeye would not be around to see him off. How could he leave like this, without getting the chance to tell his best friend how much he'd come to need him, to depend on him, for his sanity?

He went to the mess hall for a piss poor cup of coffee, when he was approached by the mess tent's lone occupant, Margaret.

"What's wrong with you? You're leaving. I should think that we'd be seeing that famous grin of yours right about now!"

"Famous? So you would recommend I get it insured for a few thousand bucks?" Trapper grinned.

Margaret frowned. Leave it to Trapper to come up with the most ridiculous idea she'd ever heard of on the day he was leaving. "Come on now, McIntyre. What's with the doom and gloom? You act like someone just ran over your dog or something."

"It's worse than that. It's Hawkeye."

"Don't tell me…is he leaving too?"

"Funny, real funny Margaret. I can see why Ferret Face was so drawn to you..your sense of humor is your most attractive quality."

She wasn't sure whether to be insulted or flattered. "Is that a compliment?"

"No, but this is. You sure have the best rack I've come across in the 4077. Too bad we've never been formally introduced." He started to touch her breasts but was met with a firm slap across the face.

"Come on, Margaret. You know I mean no harm."

"Instead of time in Korea I think a better investment for your future would have been a few years in charm school."

"Aw, you're making me blush!" Trapper looked at her closely. "Why, Margaret, I'm not the only one who's blushing. Look how red your cheeks are!"

She defiantly put her hand to her face. "No they most certainly are not red."

"Come on, admit it. You've always had a thing for me. You've admitted as much."

"I was drunk. When do you accept the ramblings of a lush?"

"Oh pretty much about every Friday night. Saturday nights too, if I'm real lucky."

"Oh is that all you think about? Sex?!"

He didn't hesitate for a second. "Pretty much. Don't tell me you don't think about it too. Why I've heard some stories about you and some generals that would make even Hawkeye blush!"

"My personal life is none of your business, Pierce. I mean McIntyre."

"Getting a little defensive. Hitting close to home, am I?"

"I don't know what you could possibly be referring to." Now Margaret truly was blushing, and Trapper was loving every minute of it.

"Come on, Hot Lips. Why don't you come to the swamp? I'll buy you a round of drinks, on the house."

After tasting the nasty coffee, she decided that she had no other better offer, so against her best judgment she decided to take Trapper up on his offer.

After a few drinks, she'd found herself relaxing and actually enjoying Trapper's company. Why, he could be rather charming when he wanted to be. Why hadn't she noticed that before?

Truth be told, she had, but she hadn't admitted it to anyone, least of all Trapper. Why give him an ego when that was definitely not his area of weakness?

They were laughing about the stench of one of Hawkeye's dirty socks when suddenly he leaned in for a kiss. At first she pulled back, but after realizing what a good kisser Trapper really was, she decided to indulge her fantasy for a bit.

It didn't take much before he finally got to grab what he'd been trying to just a half an hour before. He found his hand wandering to her chest, and to both of their surprise, she didn't protest. He hastily unbuttoned her top, anxious to get a peak of what was sure to be the twelfth wonder of the world.

He was right. If Margaret was beautiful fully clothed, she was absolutely breathtaking in absence of her top. All thoughts of Hawkeye disappeared as he wondered how he could make the most of this opportunity.

Trapper leaned in to kiss her neck, fully expecting another slap. But by the sounds of her breathing, Margaret was enjoying this moment as much as he was. The word no never came out of her mouth once.

So he let his mouth wander, traveling as far south as she would let him go. As it turned out, she let him go pretty far, farther than he would have ever dreamt possible.

They made love for the first and final time, and in the aftermath, he found himself doing something that he rarely did, except for with Louise. He found himself holding Margaret for dear life.

She looked at him and smiled. "Why McIntyre, don't tell me you're getting attached now. It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"It may be too late for us, but I'd say, judging by the smile on your face, that it was well worth the wait. Don'tcha agree?"

Starting to realize what she'd done, Margaret swiftly got dressed. "Don't you think you should be doing the same? Isn't your helicopter due to arrive any minute now?"

Same old Hot Lips. He smiled as he started to dress. He noticed that she did not avert her eyes as he did so.

"What are you smirking at?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I guess it was worth the wait after all."

With that, Trapper grabbed his belongings, took one look at Margaret, and set his stuff down. He pulled her in for a kiss, one final, long-lasting kiss, and he knew that for better or worse, he'd just left a part of himself in Korea, along with his friendship with Hawkeye.

The end


End file.
